


Sunday Morning

by noifsandsorbees



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, so fluffy i could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noifsandsorbees/pseuds/noifsandsorbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff for the writing challenge prompt gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

“Hey Scully, wake up.”

She rolls away from Mulder, who has nudged one knee between her and the edge of the bed and is bouncing like a child.

“Sculllllllly,” he whines.

“fivemoreminutes” she mumbles, turning to lie fully on her other side, her right hand reaching behind her to pull him along.

He settles against her, tucking his head into her neck and throwing a leg across her thighs. He stares at the clock on her nightstand for exactly five minutes.

“It’s time to wake up now,” he whispers the second the clock changes.

“What are you even doing here, Mulder?” He finds it impossible to take this as a complaint as she turns around and buries her head under his chin.

“I brought you something,” he tempts, and she immediately takes the bait, lifting her head with suddenly-awake, sparkling eyes.

“A present?”

“Maybe.”

She raises an eyebrow with an expression he can only describe as “gimme.”

“I don’t even get a kiss first?”

She shakes her head, joining his level of maturity, and he pushes her onto her back, covering her face with kisses as she squirms and laughs.

“Okay! You win,” she finally gives and finds his lips with her own.

“Much better,” he murmurs, slowly pulling back.

“Mmhm,” she sighs, eyes still closed in a moment of pure bliss.

He peels himself away from her and darts to the kitchen to grab his bag.

“What are you hoping this is, just so I can judge how happy or disappointed you’ll be?”

“Could be anything from a photograph of a UFO to a puppy; I really have no idea with you.”

“You think I’d put a puppy in my backpack?”

“No, but it could be a leash or collar or something.” He raises a suggestive eyebrow that earns him a shove. “Lemme see!”

He hands her the bag and she tears into it, revealing only an X File.

“Mulder,” she groans, dejected. “It’s Sunday. You woke me up for work on a Sunday morning. Again.”

“At least read it.”

“Why should I? You’re about to tell me anyway and you tricked me.”

“You’re the one who assumed it was a present. Open it.”

She lies back down and opens to the first page, holding the folder over her head. Almost immediately, something falls out and hits her on the face. “What the…”

She sits up and grabs the small booklet with their airline tickets, already preparing herself for hours of cornfields and motel rooms. “Where are we going this time?”

“Well, last week they found the bodies of three college-aged tourists, dead, but no signs of trauma, violence or illness. They all had the same symbol carved over their heart. Now it looks to me like it could be from —”

“Maui,” she says, looking at the ticket in awe. “We’re going to Maui. Not Iowa or Missouri or New Mexico.”

“Well yes, as I was going to tell you, I think the symbol is a Polynesian — ”

“When do we need to be out of here?”

“You’re not even a little bit interested in the case, are you?”

“Of course I am, I just figure you’ll tell me three times by the time we get there.”

He grabs the tickets back and holds them over his head. “I think I’m just gonna go alone then,” he teases and she actually pouts. “That’s not fair,” he whines the second her lips puff out and hands the packet back to her.

“You woke me up at 5:30 on a Sunday, you asked for it.”

“Yeah, but I also got you a free trip to Hawaii.”

“No, the FBI and the taxpayers got me a trip. You just brought me the ticket and autopsy reports. Now when do we need to leave by?”

“You’ve got about half an hour to pack. Flight is at 8. We’re meeting with the local police tomorrow afternoon.”

“So we have all of tonight and tomorrow morning actually off? In Hawaii.”

He quirks an eyebrow at her. “Still hate me?”


End file.
